A Left Turn into Wrong
by thek9kid
Summary: Ben gets into an abusive relationship with a guy named Zander, when Ben comes home early from what was supposed to be a romantic weekend away with bruises, His big bro, Danny comforts him. This story in AU in the fact that Ben is Bisexual and always has been. Warnings: Abusive relationships, same sex relationships Don't like, Don't read. Please Read & Review!


**Hey readers, so I just got into this series Baby Daddy and last night I had this dream and I couldn't get it out of my head until I got it down. Also its a little AU because in this story Ben is bisexual and always has been. So don't like don't read, here goes nothing. Enjoy!**

**Warnings: mentions of same sex relationships and abusive relationships.**

**Disclaimer: I own a TV Show!? I must be dreaming. Oh wait, I am. I don't own Baby Daddy.**

"Yes, yes yesyesyes! Keep going! NO! Wrong direction you moron!" Danny exclaimed angrily as he jumped off the couch screaming at the hockey game on the TV. It was around midnight, but he couldn't sleep, he just had this really bad feeling. He thought some late night recorded Hockey was the best remedy, especially with Tucker out with the crazed Vanessa, Ben out with that new guy Zander, and Mom with Emma.

"Hey Ben, what are you doing home, It's midnight I thought you'd be spending every waking, or non-waking moment with your precious Zander." Danny teased his younger brother as he slammed the door to their apartment shut, "What's wrong dude?"

Ben was wearing sunglasses and a hat, he was also looking at the bathroom door, keeping the left side of his face turned away from his brother. 'Strange' Danny thought.

"Psh, nothing, why- why would anything be wrong, everything's totally fine dude." Ben said gesturing wildly in a long sleeve red shirt and black shorts, what Ben normally slept in, hmm.

"Then if everything's 'fine'," Danny said using air quotes, "Why are you telling the bathroom door instead of me?" Danny asked suspiciously as he started walking toward Ben, his arms crossed across his chest.

"You know what, I totally forgot...Emma in… the elevator… I should really go get her before she crawls into the street. Bye Bye now." Ben said as he tried to make his escape from his brother who was being unusually observant today, of all days.

"Not so fast, Emma's with mom, Ben," Danny said as he caught his brother's shoulder, he flinched, just barely noticable, but there, definitely there. Danny was shocked, he hadn't seen Ben this scared and upset since he came out and thought Danny might hate him. But Danny could never hate Ben, "What's going on?" Danny asked, with worry in his voice.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Ben whispered, his voice so soft, Danny almost didn't hear it.

"You don't look fine, fine doesn't wear sunglasses, you hate sunglasses. Dude I've known you since birth, even if I don't always get things, I get you." Danny said as he slowly turned Ben in front of him. "Just come in here and talk to me, or don't talk at all, or tell me in morse code. It would take a while, but we'd get there. Just don't walk out of here and do something stupid." Danny said as he gently placed his other hand on to Ben's shoulder.

Danny hid his confusion and slight dread as Ben just stared at the floor as he walked toward the couch. Danny sat next to him and they watched the game in silence, which was extremely weird for them. About half an hour later Ben turned toward his much bigger brother and slowly took the glasses off. The entire left side of his face was covered in one giant bruise.

Anger, Rage, Concern, and Protectiveness battled to be recognized in Danny's heart as he stared into the scared eyes of his little brother.

"Ben-"

"Don't, just let me explain before you say anything. Okay?" Danny nodded.

"OK, I promise to listen, just let me get you some ice, before it swells up too much." Danny said quickly

as he jogged over to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack. He brought it back to the couch and handed it too his little brother. "Ok, go ahead."

"You know how I was going to spend the weekend with Zander," Danny's heart constricted as he imagined where this was going, If that punk ass piece of shit hurt him…

"Well it started off good, really good, We did all the corny couple things, a long walk in Central Park, a carriage ride, monster truck rally. Things normal couples do. But then we went back to his place for dinner and a few drinks turned into a lot of drinks for Zander, and Zander's not exactly at his best when he's drunk. He's really mean." Ben stopped to take a breathe, preparing for the hard part, explaining what happened in a way that Danny won't go and beat Zander to death. Not exactly easy.

Danny clutched the edge of the couch, trying to keep the anger out of his face, he had a horrible feeling he knew exactly where this was going, God, Danny prayed he was wrong.

"We were sitting on his couch and I was talking about this new bartender Jake, you know Jake the guy with the dreads and chocolate colored skin," Danny nodded Jake's a good guy, "Anyway Jake's having a hard time learning the ropes so I had been spending some time teaching him a few cool bottle tossing moves last week. And last night I was just telling Zander how good Jake had gotten, and Zander just blows up, accusing me of cheating on him. Then I'm yelling at him, the next thing I know Zander punched me, and It wasn't a playful punch either. It was a full on I want to hurt you punch, you've seen Zander he's almost as big as you! I tried running away from him, but he's a lot stronger than me, As I ran to the door he grabbed my arm, and that really hurt. He apologized though, and he was crying and begging me to forgive him, he said it wasn't ever going to happen again and I just don't know what to do." Ben stopped and turned toward Danny, looking for reassurance or advice or maybe just his big brother.

"Ben, If he blows up over something as stupid as you just talking about another guy, what's going to happen if you two get into a bigger argument, what if he does that around Emma, what if he hurts you again, what if he hurts Emma?" Danny said, begging Ben with his eyes not to go running back to that asshole. Ben looked into his eyes horrified by the idea of anyone hurting his princess.

Ben put his head in his hands and his sleeves rolled down exposing part of a huge hand shaped bruise on Ben's wrist. Danny was so angry and pissed at Zander for doing this to _his_ little brother, nobody does this to Ben and gets away with it. But Ben needed him right now, and nothing was getting in the way of that, even his own need to protect him. So instead of going in search of this bastard, Danny scooted closer to Ben and draped his arm gently across his shoulders. Ben turned into Danny and hugged him tight. Danny hugged him back fiercely, enveloping his smaller frame into his, he rubbed small circles into his back as he tucked his head under his chin as soft sobs shivered down Ben's back. The two brother stayed like that for a long time until Ben's sobs were replaced with snores. Danny laid his brother gently down on the couch and draped a blanket over his sleeping form. He'd deal with Zander tomorrow.

_Tomorrow Morning-ish_

Ben woke up sometime around 11:30 in the morning, he thought he heard Emma crying, but it was just his stomach, crying for food. Ben went to go feed the black hole, otherwise known as his stomach. But just as he was about to swing his legs over the edge of the couch, he heard the floor snore. Wait floors don't snore. Then who the heck was snoring. Ben squinted over the edge of the couch, to see Danny spread out on the floor, snuggling one of Emma's stuffed animals. Ben just smiled and gently jumped over the sleeping giant. He was aiming to land on the floor without a sound, instead he landed on one of Emma's wheelie toys and crashed down to earth very loudly. Danny immediately jumped up from his eagle position into a fighting one and more or less screamed, "YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM YOU BASTARD!"

Both brothers stared shocked at the other one, "Dude what are you doing, practicing gymnastics?" Danny exclaimed.

"I was trying to get breakfast without waking you up. That plan failed. And why are you sleeping on the floor anyway? And why are you screaming 'you can't have them,' what's that about?" Ben asked exasperatedly waving his arms around like windmills.

Danny sighed and flung his arms up into the air, running his hands through his hair. "Fine, I was worried about you ok."

"Worried? Why would you be- Oh, right, Zander." Ben said, he had momentarily forgot about what had happened last night.

"Yes, Zander. He hurt you ok, not just physically. He scared you, terrified you. Your my little brother, my natural instincts are to protect you, or draw on your face as you sleep. Not important right now though. I just want to be here for you ok. And I kind of had a nightmare about Zander stealing you and Emma and we never saw you guys again." Danny said as he tried to find the right words to describe his feelings. But how does one explain what it feels like to see a loved one being hurt and scared of someone who's supposed to love them.

Ben, well, he didn't know how to feel. He had never seen Danny acting so protective of him, then again he's never been in this situation before. "Danny, I'm going to be ok, these," Ben gestured toward his face and arm, "Will heal. And my heart will heal too. It might take a lot more time, but I will get there. I'm gonna go grab some more ice, my face hurts." Ben walked over to the freezer.

"Oh my God, Vanessa is insane, I NEED to break up with her." Tucker said as he barged through their door, "Oh my God! Ben what happened!" Tucker exclaimed when Ben turned around and Tucker saw his face. Tucker rushed over as if getting closer would make it better.

"Tucker just let me explain." Ben said trying to ward off a repeat of last night, might as well wait until Mom, Emma and Riley get here, he didn't want to explain four times. Turns out they didn't have to wait long.

"Danny it's your turn with the little screaming machine." Bonnie said as she walked in with a clearly grumpy Emma in her arms. They were immediately followed by Riley carrying a giant pumpkin.

"Danny, Where do you want the giant pumpkin." Riley said, or they assumed she said because they could only see her legs and hands. "I really don't care so I'm just going to dump it here." She said as she dumped the Pumpkin on the floor in front of the TV.

Ben had turned away and was slowly inching towards escape, thankfully Danny noticed and grabbed the back of his T-shirt.

"Benji, hey what are you doing home early. Thought you'd be with Zander for the rest of the weekend?" Bonnie questioned her youngest son suspiciously because he looked like he wanted to jump out the kitchen window.

Ben turned around slowly and braced himself for the questions, "Benjamin Ray Wheeler, you tell me what happened, and I swear to god if that Zander hurt you I will kill him." Bonnie asked and stated furiously as she advanced on her son, looking both parts terrified and terrifying, like a momma bear whose cubs have been threatened. Riley, Tucker, and Danny were thinking the same thing and would help her kill Zander and hide the body if he did that to their Ben.

"Mom, all of you calm down, ok. It's not even that bad." Ben said as he tried to play in off, knowing he was failing.

"Not that bad? Not that bad!? Dude you came home terrified, you didn't say a word for 30 minutes, that has never happened before. Then you were crying and you were having nightmares, that's why I was sleeping on the floor in front of the you on the couch in the first place." Danny exclaimed, calling Ben on his lie.

"Ben, what happened, we're your family we just want to protect you." Riley said as she came up next to him and held his hand. Ben took strength from that. They all sat down in the living room, Ben in the center of the couch with his mom and Riley on either side and Emma in his arms, who was squeezing her daddy. He told the rest of his family what he already told Danny. The only interruptions being the attempts of Tucker to go and kill Zander and Emma's cries when Ben got upset, she's a sympathetic cryer. When Ben was done he felt oddly lighter, until Bonnie asked one question nobody else had thought of.

"Ben, be straight with me here, has Zander ever hurt you before, in any way?" She scooted closer to her son on the couch.

Ben looked away from all of them and nodded, Both Riley and Bonnie tightened their grip on Ben's hands, "About a week ago he slapped me, and then he apologized right away and said it would never happen again, but it did, and I just don't know what to do."

"Well I do." Tucker said as he stood up and went to go try and kill Zander again, followed by Danny.

"No, both of you stop it." Bonnie said again, standing up. "What we need to do is go to the police and get a restraining order against Zander for Ben, then we can go and intimidate him so he never comes anywhere near Ben or this family again."

_Later that evening_

Knock. Knock. Knock. Zander, a man in his late 20s, with jet black hair, tan skin and toned muscles, who's just a few inches shorter than Danny, came through his apartment to the door and opened it without looking through the peep hole. Outside his door stood, two giants, Bonnie and Danny, both of which looked ready to eat him. And two smaller figures, Riley and Tucker, who looked ready to kill him and slice him into bite sized piece and then feed him to a taranchula."Don't tell me this is about what happened last night, because whatever Ben said, he was lying, He just wants attention. Where is he anyway I want to talk to him?" He said pretending to sound sincere, all he really wanted to do was hurt him more, he looked so beautiful in pain.

Danny exploded in a quiet rage, "No, I don't think Ben will ever be coming back here or talking to you again, and you won't come anywhere near him again or Emma, or any of us. Do you hear me?" Danny had been advancing on him until he was looking straight down at him. His muscles itching to pound him into the ground.

"Yeah we have a restraining order against you now, if you come anywhere near him, we will call the police and you will be arrested." Riley said in her best lawyer voice.

"Oh and Ben says you and him are done, for good." Tucker said crossing his arms.

As the four of them started walking away Bonnie turned back and said, "If you ever hurt one of my kids, any of them," She considered Riley and Tucker her pseudo kids, "Me and you will be 'chatting'." Bonnie threatened not so lightly.

After that life went on, The restraining order went through without a problem and Ben carried it around in his wallet, he also had a copy in Emma's diaper bag. A picture of Zander appeared next to Jenna's (a waitress at Ben's work) Ex. Damien, on The Do Not Allow Entrance list behind the bar. Zander never did bother Ben or his family again, but the fact that it actually happened haunted Ben and affected his dating life for a while. It also made his family unbearably overprotective, and made for a few covert spying on his dates, male or female. He was always nervous and paranoid about finding another Zander amongst the crowd.

But eventually he found someone he thought could be the one. You remember Jake, the not so new bartender now a full two years after everything happened. Well turns out he may be the perfect match for Ben, and Emma, she already has Jake wrapped around her little finger. Ben may have recovered from what happened to him, but he knows he's lucky to have such a caring and loving family to back him up. If he didn't have them, he might still be with Zander, or, he shudders to think about it, he might be dead or seriously injured. Now when he's not working or spending time with Emma, family or Jake, he volunteers at a Domestic abuse hotline, where he can help others who went through what he went through. He actually got the rest of his family involved too. Turns out that Jake was already volunteering there, that's actually where they got to know each other better. Life's good for Ben now, but there's always this lingering fear that Zander might come bursting back into their life again. But if that does happen Ben's got a lot of people on his side. Including most of Jake's family, his dad Joe is a detective and so is his older brother Jordan, his younger brother Mikey and sister Kelsi are beat cops and two of his cousins Johnny and Kay are lawyers, his mom Mary is a chef, so that is always a plus, hmm food. Anyway, Ben's come a long way from crying into Danny's shoulder, but he couldn't have done it without his family.

**OK Guys, that's it, Done. It was really fun, but sometimes painful writing this, I hope you leave a review, they make my day. Now just let me step up on my soap box for a second here, thank you, If you or someone you know is in an abusive relationship there is help. You can go to this website, it's the national domestic violence hot line website **** .org****. Or just call the police, they're there to help and protect you. (Steps off soap box) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing it means a lot. until next time! TTFN**

**K9KID OUT **


End file.
